


Lost Cat Found Boyfriend

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Extra fluff, M/M, i got this idea in my head this morning, kolivance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Kolivan didn't know finding a lost cat would mean he'd also end up meeting a beautiful man with blue eyes and an equal affection for cats.





	Lost Cat Found Boyfriend

            A pitiful meowing sound made Kolivan pause. He normally didn’t stop on his way home, but his ears were sensitive and he had a soft spot for cats. The meowing grew louder and he finally found the cat hiding underneath a soggy rain soaked boxed. Most people were wary of his size, but animals didn’t seem to mind. Kneeling down and not caring that his pants were getting dirty, he wiggled his fingers. “Here kitty kitty,” he said trying to keep his voice low and soothing.

            The grey-blue cat slowly came out from hiding, a bushy thick tail curling low, shoulders hunched in fear. “It’s ok, I’ve got you.”

            With two quick bounds, the cat leapt up his arms and settled on his shoulder. A low purr began to rumble from the cat’s throat. Turning his head, Kolivan saw a collar with a name and a number. “Blue, well beautiful let me see that number.”

            Blue seemed to be content to sit on his shoulder while Kolivan dug out his phone and punched in the number. It rang and rang, then voicemail picked up. “Hi this is Lance, I can’t make it to the-ompfh BLUE!-sorry, phone right now, please leave a message after the beep.”

            The man’s voice was upbeat and happy sounding, then he realized it had beeped. “Hi, my name is Kolivan Blade, I found your cat Blue,” he started rattling off his address and phone number. “Feel free to come by or call me when you can come pick them up.”

            He was still uncertain if Blue was a boy or a girl, but they were friendly. “Well let’s get you home.”

            The rest of the walk home Blue sat on his shoulder, fluffy tail hanging down Kolivan’s back. He got a few stares from people, but Kolivan ignored them. “I hope you don’t mind tuna,” Kolivan said as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

            Although he liked animals, Kolivan had never owned a pet before. He unlocked the door to his apartment. It was fairly bland inside; some basic furniture, a bookcase with some books he’d read maybe once, and a few photos of him and his friends. Blue jumped down from his shoulder landing gracefully and started to explore, tail high.

            Kolivan loosened his tie and pulled off his messenger bag, setting it on the couch. After toeing off his shoes, he meandered into the kitchen and opened a few cabinets. He was sure he’d bought tuna, aha there. The sound of the tuna opening made Blue race into the kitchen. They mewed pitifully weaving through his legs. “Careful there Blue.”

            He drained the water and poured into a small bowl. “If you stay here more than tonight I’ll go get you some proper kibble.” 

            Not wanting to make Blue wait longer, he set it on the floor and went to go sort his work. Being a professor at the local community college didn’t pay fantastic, but it was a steady job and he didn’t need a lot. This weekend though, he had a big stack of papers to grade for his first year English class. “Better start on these.”

            It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if that someone was a cat. _‘Maybe after Blue goes home to his proper owner, I’ll look into getting a cat.’_

            The thought was nice and Kolivan could afford one cat. Shaking his head, he gathered his work and headed into the spare bedroom. That’s where he had what he called his office, which was basically a cheap Ikea desk, the most comfortable chair he could afford, a few bookcases, and filing cabinets. Kolivan got lost in his work, not noticing when his cellphone lit up.

 

+++

 

            Lance couldn’t believe his luck. Still no sign of Blue. Tears welled in his eyes and a heavy hand settled on his shoulder. “We’ll find her Lance,” Hunk said.

            “I can’t believe I left the window open!” Lance cried tugging at his hair. “The rain was so nice, but I fell asleep and now she’s gone!”

            She was the most important person in his life, well after Hunk. A short ginger haired person hurried over pushing up round glasses on their face. “I finished putting up the flyers, do you have more?”

            “No, that was the last of them Pidge,” Lance said shoulders slumping.

            He didn’t have the funds to print more than a hundred flyers, hoping someone would’ve seen his cat. She wasn’t hard to miss, fluffy tail, bright blue eyes. Sniffling, Lance rubbed his eyes. “Hey we’ll find him. Keith still hasn’t gotten back with the flyers. Maybe someone saw her?” Pidge reassured.

            Despite being a gremlin, they cared a lot and Lance was like a second brother to them. The roar of a motorcycle burst around the corner and a figure in black on a red motorcycle slowed to a stop in front of them. Keith pulled a helmet off his head, shaking shaggy black hair out of his face. “No luck Lance. Did you check the Facebook lost pet group?” he said climbing off his bike.

            “No, not yet.”

            He pulled out his phone and noticed a missed call from an unknown number along with a voicemail. His hands shook when he called his voicemail box. “Hi, my name is Kolivan Blade, I found your cat Blue.”

            “Lance?” Pidge asked when they saw their friend’s shaking hands.

            “I need a pen and paper!” Lance burst out.

            Pidge pulled one out of their pocket, along with a small notebook. Lance scribbled the address and phone number down and put it on repeat to make sure he got it right. The deep voice was soothing and almost had a hint of amusement underneath. That’s when Lance remembered his voicemail recording. “Someone found Blue,” he whispered disconnecting the call.

            “Who?”

            “His name is Kolivan.”

            “Huhn, weird name,” Hunk said.

            Lance sided eyed his best friend. “Not like yours is normal.”          

            Flexing, Hunk grinned. “It’s cause it’s true.”

            “You should call him,” Keith said. “Make sure he’s legit.”

            The posters did have a small reward, only $50, but it was all Lance could scrounge up. Pidge offered to cover the reward and make it a lot more, but Lance refused. It was hard enough that he’d dropped out of college and had spent the past three years working at a crappy retail job, but he didn’t like taking handouts even when they were from friends. “Oh ok.”

            His hands trembled even more as he punched in the number, double checking to make sure it was the correct number. Pressing call, he waited. It rang and rang, then the voicemail clicked on. “This is Professor Blade, I cannot get to the phone at this moment, if its school related, please email me, or leave a short message and I will get back to you as soon as possible.”

            “Hi, uh it’s Lance. You found my cat, I was calling to make sure you found her. I’d love to come get her today or tomorrow if you’re available,” Lance said telling him his phone number.

            When he disconnected the call, his shoulders slumped in relief. “Well?” Hunk asked.

            “Voicemail, but I hope he calls back soon. At least she’s somewhere safe.”

            “How do you know he found your cat? What if he’s just luring you there,” Keith grumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

            “Keith, I’m not some damsel in distress and I want my cat back.”

            “Just saying, when you stop playing phone tag, you should ask him to meet you in a public area. We’ll all come so you don’t get like mugged or anything.”

            “I highly doubt someone would want to mug a college dropout who doesn’t have more than $10 in their bank account.”

            Keith frowned and shook his head. “Keith could be onto something. Meeting him in a public location is going to be safer,” Hunk said.

            “Fine, fine. I’m going home. I have work tomorrow,” Lance said.

            “Want a ride home?” Keith asked.

            “On your death machine, no thanks I’ll walk.”

            “You’re just upset cause the last time I almost got pulled over.”

            “I’ll take a ride home,” Pidge said bouncing on their heels.

            Keith pulled out the spare helmet he kept in storage and the two of them drove off. “Be careful ok Lance,” Hunk said.

            Lance smiled and reassured his best friend. He wasn’t stupid, but still he wanted Blue back as soon as possible. The walk home was a little chilly and he tucked his hands in his pockets. When he was almost home, Barbie Girl began to play from his pocket. An unknown number lit up the screen. He pressed the green button. “Hello?”

            “Hello, is this Lance?” the familiar deep voice from the voicemail said.

            “Yes, this is him.”

            “Uhm, I’m Kolivan, the one who found your cat. I’m sorry I missed your call. I was grading papers.”

            The voicemail box did say professor when Lance called. “It’s uh ok. How is Blue?”

            “She is currently sitting on my stack of papers sleeping,” Kolivan replied chuckling softly.  
            Kolivan’s voice was doing something strange to Lance’s heart, making it stutter just from the chuckle. It was odd since he hadn’t even met the guy. “I was wondering if I could come pick her up.”

            “Of course, do you need my address?”

            “No, I have it written down from your voicemail.”

            Lance knew he should probably call his friends, but he missed Blue and certainly someone who was a professor wasn’t a predator or a murderer-he hoped. “I’ll head over there. It’ll take me a bit though, I have to figure out which bus will take me out.”

            “I uhm, I could give you a lift if you wish.”

            That was really kind of him and the cold was starting to make his fingers numb. “If it’s not too much trouble, I don’t want you to waste gas or anything.”

            Another soft chuckle, oh Lance couldn’t take it. “It’s no problem at all. Where are you at?”

            Lance looked around and gave him the street he was on. There was luckily a small café he could duck into while waiting for Kolivan to arrive. He told Lance he’d be there shortly.

            The café was well lit and smelled lovely. He settled into a chair blowing on his fingers. “Hi, what can I get you?”

            “Just a cup of coffee please.”

            The waitress smiled and nodded turning back to the kitchen. There were a few people having coffee or pie. He nursed the cup of coffee, sipping it slowly and using it to further warm his fingers. A ping from his phone made him jolt; it was from Kolivan, he was here.

            A dark grey car was parked outside, matching the description Kolivan gave in his text. Lance opened the door and got in hoping this wasn’t a death sentence. “Hello,” said the familiar deep voice.

            Kolivan was large, and clearly much taller than Lance. White-blonde hair curled into a neat braid that slung over his shoulder, and he wore a blazer over a button up shirt and neat pants. A pair of wireframe glasses perched on his nose, although it was slightly crooked as if it had been broken before. A long scar curved over his left eye and Lance faintly wondered how he got it. “Hi, uhm you’re Kolivan right?”

            “Yes, I am. You’re Lance?”  

            Light brown eyes looked him over. Lance knew he probably saw the tattered sleeves of his coat which luckily hid how skinny he’d gotten over the past few months. The fingerless gloves he’d knitted four years ago were patched and his scarf had a few stains on it. “I am,” he replied giving Kolivan a smile.

            Kolivan cleared his throat his cheeks reddening for a moment. “Well, let’s get you reunited with Blue.”

            Shifting the car into drive, he maneuvered it into the street and off they went. Lance decided to text Hunk and let him know that Kolivan was taking him to get Blue. A moment later his phone pinged back.

 

**6:42pm <Hunkalicious>: **are you sure this is a good idea, i mean what if hes like a serial killer or something?

 

**6:43pm <Lanceylance>: **hes nice, cmon ill be careful

 

**6:45pm <Hunkalicious>: **: ( : ( if you get murdered im not coming to your funeral

 

**6:46pm <Gremlin>: **LANCE HUNK JUST TEXTED ME THAT YOURE GOING WITH KOLIVAN TO HIS HOUSE? YOU DIDN’T TELL ME???

 

**6:46pm <Lanceylance>: **chill ill be fine

 

**6:47pm <GrumpypantsKeith>: **dude, dont die

 

            Lance chuckled and put his phone away. He realized he’d been ignoring Kolivan which was a little rude. “Sorry, just uhm letting my friends know where I am.”

            “That’s perfectly fine, they don’t know me.”

            “So, you’re a professor?” Lance asked fiddling with his fingers.

            “I teach English at Arus Community College.”

            “Oh, that sounds nice.”

            Normally Lance was a chatter box, unable to keep quiet, but now he couldn’t find anything to say. Maybe it was because Kolivan was good looking and maybe he was a little nervous about finding out the man who found his cat was a giant. “We’re almost here.”

            Another few blocks and Kolivan pulled into an apartment complex parking lot. It was a lot nicer than Lance’s, the parking lot was paved and there weren’t patches on the siding. Once he parked, the two men got out and Kolivan pulled out his keys. Lance found out just how tall Kolivan was. He had to be at least 6’6” towering over Lance’s 5’10” and making him look positively short. “Shall we?”

            Lance followed him inside after Kolivan pressed in the code to get into the building-Lance’s was not this nice. The inside smelled like cleaner and the carpets were well kept. They went up two flights of stairs and Kolivan stopped at a door unlocking it. “I tried to make her as comfortable as I could.”

            When Lance walked in a bundle of grey-blue fur launched at him climbing him and settling on his shoulder, a loud purr rumbling through his bones. “I missed you too Blue,” Lance said tangling his hands in her fur.

            “She’s a lovely cat. Certainly, enjoys shoulders,” Kolivan said with a small smile.

            The flash of white teeth against his dark skin made knots tighten in Lance’s stomach. He tried not to blush, Kolivan was handsome and it wasn’t fair. “She’s ridden on my shoulder since she was a kitten. Seems to like being tall.”

            “Would you care to stay for dinner?” Kolivan asked. “Uh-only if you want to, I am certain you wish to return home with Blue.”

            The blush that crept across Kolivan’s face was cute, it was a little weird since they’d just met. Blue rubbed her face against Lance’s cheek. “Uhm-I should get home. I have work tomorrow morning and-I…” Lance started unsure how to tell him that no politely.

            “No, it’s perfectly fine, I’ll drive you home. I’m glad you were reunited with your cat.”

            Kolivan attempted to hide his disappointment, but he understood. They barely knew each other, except for a few phone calls and one meeting, but still he glanced over at Lance while he drove. Blue had nestled in Lance’s lap and his hands gently brushed over her coat.

            When Lance had entered his car, Kolivan’s throat went immediately dry. The beauty that settled into his car was not what he expected. Dark tanned skin and those blue eyes, like the ocean. _‘Don’t be creepy,’_ he thought. _‘You blew it Kolivan, asking him to dinner when you barely know each other.’_

            If Lance wasn’t still in his car, he would’ve banged his head on the steering wheel. If his friends found out, he knew they’d tease him. It had been a while since his last relationship, one that went down in flames. It was the reason he taught at a community college and not a university. His hands clenched tighter on the steering wheel. Maybe, just maybe he could get to know Lance, but Kolivan knew he’d probably forget all about him.

            Lance directed him to a small apartment complex. The parking lot was littered with potholes and the siding could use some work. “Thanks again for finding Blue,” Lance said. “Oh, I forgot the reward.”

            “It’s fine, keep it. Use it to buy something special for Blue.”

            He smiled noticing the small blush that crept over the other man’s cheeks. “Uh-so bye Kolivan.”

            It was hard to watch Lance walk into his building, Blue perched on his shoulder. Turning around, he pulled out of the parking lot, sadness settling in his stomach.

 

+++

 

            “Professor Blade?” a feminine voice broke him of his thoughts. “The video is over.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said shaking his head a little.

            Kolivan was thinking of Lance again, wondering how he was doing. Moving the presentation back to the slides, he stood, remote in hand, and continued the lecture. His students noticed a change in him. The way his eyes were a little sadder than before. They did enjoy leaving five minutes early, which was abnormal for him.

            Settling in his desk, Kolivan played with the end of his braid. Why couldn’t he stop thinking of Lance? The door opened and he looked over not expecting anyone. His next class didn’t start for another half hour. “Hello Antok,” he said pasting on a smile. “What brings you here?”

            “I’ve heard rumors you’re pining over someone, spill.”

            They’d been friends for a long time, since middle school. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

            “Kolivan.”

            “I found someone’s missing cat and he turned out to be a beauty, but it wasn’t in the cards. I’ll get over him and move on.”

            “Bullshit, what happened?”

            “When he came over to pick up his cat, I uh asked him if he wanted to have dinner. Clearly I overstepped my bounds and he said no.”

            “Or he wanted to spend some time with his cat he was worrying over and didn’t think you were interested. You have a good poker face Kolivan.”

            A frown pulled down at his lips, teeth clenching a little. “You should text him.”

            Kolivan hadn’t deleted the texts from his phone. It wouldn’t hurt to ask how Blue was doing. “Ok, I will if it’ll get you off my back.”

            Antok held up his hands a grin curling on his lips. “I’m just trying to help with your love life.”

            “How’s yours going by the way?” Kolivan smirked resting a hand on his cheek.

            “None of your business,” Antok grumbled. “I have another class.”

            Turning, his friend stalked off muttering under his breath. Kolivan smiled and pulled out his phone.

 

**11:35am <Kolivan>: **Hello, it’s Kolivan. How is Blue?

 

            He set down his phone on his desk refusing to look at it. When it vibrated, he immediately grabbed it.

 

**11:37am <Unknown>: **blues doin great how are you

           

            Kolivan’s fingers shook a little when he texted back. He quickly added Lance to his contacts.

 

**11:39am <Kolivan>: **I’m well, my next class is soon. How are you?

 

**11:40am <Lance>: **im doin fine im on my lunch break gotta go soon

 

**11:42am <Kolivan>: **I won’t keep you then. Good day.

 

**11:44am <Lance>: **s’okay, gotta get back see ya

He set his phone back on the desk. It was barely a conversation but it made him happy. Humming under his breath, Kolivan got ready for his next class.

Lance pocketed his phone and smiled. The texts from Kolivan were a little unexpected, but it was nice he asked about Blue. Retying his apron, Lance went back to work. He pasted on a smile and settled in front of the register. “Welcome to Sal’s Burgers, how can I help you?”

            The rest of his shift went by in a busy blur. The bathroom got backed up again and Lance had to clean it. His feet ached and he still had a half hour bus ride home and he stunk of fast food. Leaning back on the plastic seat, Lance pulled out his phone and looked over the texts from Kolivan. He was so polite and kind. _‘I almost wish I would’ve said yes to the dinner.’_

            It had been such a long day and Lance had wanted to get home and cuddle Blue. He barely noticed the disappointment radiating from Kolivan. Stretching out his feet, Lance yawned. Being up since three am was hard and he tried not to fall asleep on the bus. Maybe texting Kolivan again would help.

 

**3:56pm <Lanceylance>: **hey, how are you

 

**4:01pm <HotProf>: **I am well. Grading some more papers. How are you?

 

**4:02pm <Lanceylance>: **on the bus home from work my feet are falling off

 

**4:05pm <HotProf>: **I’m very sorry to hear that. I hope your work day wasn’t too tiring. I admit my eyes are blurring a little with all the papers I’ve been grading. So much red ink.

 

**4:07pm <Lanceylance>: **: ( that sucks

 

            It was helping a little, but Lance’s eyelids were still heavy. He shook his head a little focusing on the texts. Kolivan’s response took a while and Lance was a little worried he’d scared him off.

 

**4:16pm <HotProf>: **Sorry, I had to finish grading the last paper. I’m all done for now. Do you have a long bus ride?

 

**4:17pm <Lanceylance>: **nah like 30 min but its not too bad i have the next two days off gonna veg with hunk an blue

 

**4:19pm <HotProf>: **That sounds nice, I have three classes to teach tomorrow. It will be nice for you to rest. Say hello to Blue for me when you get home. I have to go now, I’m having dinner with a few friends. Good day Lance.

 

**4:21pm <Lanceylance>: **will do dude

 

The bus ride seemed to fly by, normally it dragged on. Maybe it was texting Kolivan, who knows. Lance got off at his stop and walked the three blocks to his apartment. It was getting colder and Lance blew on his fingers to warm them. He dreaded when it snowed, his shoes weren’t weather proof and usually he had to bring a spare pair of socks with him to work.

            Blue meowed pitifully when he unlocked his door. Hunk was still in class till five, it was his long day. Toeing off his shoes, Lance hung up his coat and went to feed his baby. She curled around his legs tail held high. He gave her a scoop of food and some fresh water. “There you are my darling.”

            A nice hot shower would help to get rid of the fried smell his clothes currently emanated. Grabbing some pj’s he went to turn on the water. The shower gurgled and spat finally running water through. Stripping off his clothes, Lance got under the shower. It wasn’t that strong of water pressure, but he was used to it. Lathering up his hair, Lance hummed under his breath. He wondered what kind of friends Kolivan had. Blushing, Lance tried not to think of Kolivan while he was naked. It was just-well not polite. _‘Just because he’s hot doesn’t mean he’s interested Lance.’_

            Scrubbing extra hard, Lance focused his thoughts on other things. When he finished the water was luke warm at best and he shivered slightly. It was his fault for taking too long. After drying off he shrugged on his pj’s, glad for their softness and warmth.

            The door to his apartment opened and closed. “Lance?” Hunk called.

            He walked out of the bathroom rubbing his hair dry with a towel. “Hey.”

            “How was work?”

            “Long,” Lance replied rolling his eyes. “Some asshole backed up the men’s restroom again.”

            “No manners,” Hunk agreed. “So, you have two days off right?”

            “Yeah, Lord of the Rings movie marathon?” Lance offered with a grin.

            “Sounds good! I’ll make the popcorn!”

            Lance couldn’t help but bounce a little in excitement. Hunk’s popcorn was the best, because he made it with special ingredients. “Oh uhm, Kolivan texted me.”

            Hunk’s eyebrows raised above his forehead. “Reealllly?”

            “He wanted to know how Blue was doing.”

            “Uhuhn, and?”

            “We texted on the bus ride home today. He’s so polite.”

            “Lance, we talked about this.”

            “No pining after random strangers I met because my cat got lost, even if they’re tall and dreamy and have the hottest smile.”

            “Let me see your phone.”

            “Why?”

            “I want to see what he’s saying to my best friend.”

            “No.”

            “I’ll call over Pidge.”

            Lance knew that Pidge had a magical gremlin way of stealing phones and hacking into them. Last time they encrypted all his phone contacts and changed all his passwords before he begged them to change it back. “Fine.”

            He unlocked his phone and handed it to Hunk. “I’m doing this for your benefit. I mean c’mon Lance. Yeah, he saved your cat, but you barely know him.”

            “Blue likes him Hunk, she’s picky.”

            It took three days for Blue to come around to Hunk, even though dogs loved him. “He is polite, jeeze I didn’t know anyone texted like this in this day and age. Also, hot prof, what the hell Lance?”

            He simply shrugged. “He is, got the tall dark and handsome down pat. I mean the man could probably bench press you with no problem.”

            Hunk raised an eyebrow clearly skeptical. “I’m a big guy Lance. Also, he’s a professor, like why would he be buff?”

            “Shiro’s a professor and he routinely picks up Keith with one arm.”

            “Ok, good point.”

            Hunk gave him back his phone and started making the popcorn. “What if I asked him out on a date?” Lance asked pushing around the spice containers Hunk had out on the counter.

            “After you rejected him when he asked you out for dinner?”

            “I dunno, should I wait till he asks me?” Lance said.

            “If you’re going to pine, at least wait until we started our movies.”

            Lance sighed and nodded. At least a good movie marathon would get his mind off him. Once the popcorn was made and the number of blankets readied; Lance put in the Fellowship of the Ring. “Remember the huge crush you had on Orlando Bloom and Liv Tyler,” Hunk said as the beginning came on the tv.

            “Hush, Orlando Bloom is hot. Also, Liv Tyler is the perfect elf and you can’t tell me no.”

            Hunk roared in laughter only stopping when Lance threw some popcorn at him. “You had a crush on one of the hobbits!” Lance crowed.

            “I regret nothing! Now quiet, the movie’s starting.”

            Lance snuggled under the blankets, leaning against Hunk’s warmth. This was something they did since they were kids. It was nice and relaxing to let go of his worries and just have fun.

            He checked his phone after the first movie ended. Hunk had to make more popcorn.

 

**9:34pm <HotProf>: **hey lance do you believe in love at first sight or do i pass by you again

 

**9:35pm <HotProf>: **omg igmore thatmy friend got my ohone

 

**9:37pm <Lanceylance>: **so you dont believe in love at first sight

 

**9:38pm <HotProf>: **hes over the moon for you this is Antok his friend. kolivan is currently occupied, aka hes being held up by thace cause hes kinda drunk

 

**9:41pm <Lanceylance>: **make sure he drinks plenty of water

 

**9:46pm <HotProf>: **mt freinds sre stipid

 

**9:48pm <Lanceylance>: **you should rest and drink some water

 

**9:51pm <HotProf>: **do uou lnw iou re hot.

 

            “Lance put away your phone, I want to start the movie,” Hunk complained.

            “Ok, just one more text,” Lance said.

            He couldn’t believe that Kolivan told him he was hot, although he was drunk and hopefully it wasn’t his friends messing with him.

 

**9:53pm <Lanceylance>: **i gotta go watching movies with hunk rest and drink plenty of water

**9:55pm <HotProf>: **gnit hit stiff <#

 

            He couldn’t help the blush that crept on his cheeks, glad for the darkened room to hide it from Hunk. “Who were you texting?”

            “Kolivan.”

            “Ooooo what did he say?” Hunk asked leaning over and trying to read his phone.

            “He’s kind of drunk, so it’s mostly nonsense.”

            “Did he call you hot?”

            Lance’s ears burned even hotter, his hands trembling a little. “I mean he’s drunk, so it’s not like he means it.”

            Hunk slung an arm around Lance’s shoulders. “No, he meant it. You know how you get when you’re drunk, how I am. You admitted your crush on Shiro in front him remember?”

            That was an embarrassing night for sure. “Fine, fine let’s just start the movie.”

            Hunk reached for the remote and pressed play, the familiar soundtrack starting.

 

+++

 

            “Give me back my phone,” Kolivan slurred leaning heavily on Thace, which was a feat since the other man was smaller than him.

            “No, not if you’re going to drunk text Lance more,” Antok said waving the phone in the air. “I’m trying to avoid embarrassment.”

            “You should listen to him,” Thace grunted.

            Ulaz frowned going to help his boyfriend with their unruly friend. “We shouldn’t have encouraged him to drink,” he said. “You know how he gets.”

            “I thought it would be fun, loosen the poor guy up. He’s been pining over this guy for days,” Antok said shrugging.

            “I want to meet this Lance,” Thace said. “See why Kolivan is so infatuated with him.”

            “I’m gonna text him and ask to meet him,” Antok said.

            “That is unwise, think of Kolivan,” Ulaz said shouldering some of Kolivan’s weight.

            Antok simply shrugged and sent the text. Sure, Kolivan would probably punch him, but if it got the ball rolling, then so be it. He wanted to see his best friend happy. “Do you know that Lance has the bluest eyes,” Kolivan gushed a silly smile on his face. “Like the ocean, he’s gorgeous.”

            “I bet he is Koli,” Thace replied. “We’re almost to the car. C’mon.”

            It took a lot of alcohol to get Kolivan drunk and their little group was experiencing lighter wallets than they thought they would. “Remember never to let Antok plan the dinners again,” Thace grumbled to Ulaz.

            “Agreed dearest heart.”

            Antok unlocked the car and they helped their friend inside. “You’re helping him inside,” Thace growled. “It’s your fault he’s like this.”

            He simply waved and drove his friend home. “Antok, how can I love someone after only meeting them once?” Kolivan asked leaning heavily against the window of the car.

            “Because you are a romantic sap who falls too fast,” Antok grumbled.

            He remembered the last relationship his friend was in. Sendak was horrible and treated his friend terribly. The scars and crooked nose were reminders of what he did to his friend. _‘I hope this Lance is good for my friend.’_

            Antok tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Hopefully he’d get to meet Lance and find more information on him.

            It took fifteen minutes to get Kolivan into his apartment. He helped him get off his shoes and into bed. “Drink this when you wake up,” Antok said leaving a large glass of water and some ibuprofen on the nightstand.

            All he heard were Kolivan’s snores.

            Kolivan woke the next morning when the sunlight hit him straight in the face. Groaning, he rubbed his face head pounding. “Why did I drink so much,” he groaned eyes spotting the water and pills.

            The water helped with the pounding a little and he got out of bed. His phone was dead, so Kolivan plugged it into the charger and went to take a shower. Hopefully his headache would go away by the time he had to go to work.

            The hot water felt good on his back, his long hair curling around his shoulders. Some fragments of last night filtered through his mind, then he froze. Lance, he texted Lance, but he didn’t remember what he sent. Stomach full of dread, he quickly finished showering and dried off in record speed. Still in a towel, he unlocked his phone and opened up his texts.

            “Oh fuck,” he whispered seeing the drunk texts and the ones that Antok had sent. “I’m going to kill him.”

            First of all, he needed to apologize to Lance and hope he would actually forgive him.

 

**8:22am <Kolivan>: **Lance I am so sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to send those texts, I don’t drink often and I am not used to the effects. I also apologize for my friend Antok. I should have left my phone at home. I hope you will forgive me for my behavior.

 

            He set his phone down and went to get dressed hoping Lance would respond. For most of the morning, silence. The students in his class noticed a change in his demeanor. Normally he was formal and put together. Today he forgot to bring his notes and eventually just dismissed the class early. All he could think of was Lance and the fact that he might never want to talk to Kolivan again.

            His phone vibrated and he rushed to grab it.

 

**11:54am <Lance>: **sorry i was sleeping. me and hunk stayed up all night watching lotr i just woke up dont worry man i know how it is, drunk me is terrible also antok sounds hilarious. he wants to meet me?

 

**12:01pm <Kolivan>: **I’m so glad you accepted my apology. I feared you would hate me and not want to speak to me again. Especially since I and I quote said “gnit hit stiff <#” which was very inappropriate of me.

 

**12:05pm <Lance>: **it was kinda nice especully cause you misspelled goodnight : ) nah i wouldnt be mad at you for that.

 

**12:07pm <Kolivan>: **If it’s not to presumptuous, would you want to get coffee sometime, as an apology for my behavior?

 

            He knew he was reaching again, hoping that Lance wouldn’t reject him a second time. If he said no, then Kolivan knew he wasn’t interested.

 

**12:11pm <Lance>: **sure i mean you dont have to apologize or anything what about later today? i don’t have anything going on

 

**12:14pm <Kolivan>: **My last class ends at 4. We could meet at the Arus Café, I have quite a liking for their blueberry scones.

 

**12:15pm <Lance>: **sounds like a plan man. see u at 4

 

            “Why are you smiling at your phone like that? I called your name like three times,” Antok said.

            Kolivan jumped and glared up at his friend. “I’m going to kick your ass. What the hell were you thinking!”

            “Look, you were drunk and I didn’t want you to embarrass yourself even more.”

            “I’m going out for coffee with Lance today.”

            Antok’s eyes widened for a moment then he grinned. “I knew it!”

            He punched Kolivan’s shoulder hoping he would forget the texts Antok had sent. “You still need to apologize to him.”

            “I will, when do I get to meet him?”

            “When I say so.”

            Antok simply shrugged, but he hoped that Lance was kind and not an asshole. “I have class starting soon.”

            Students were starting to filter in one by one, glancing at the two professors. “Knock him dead Koli,” Antok said.

            “Don’t call me that,” he grumbled.

            The rest of his classes seemed to drag on, but he was excited. A few of his students shared knowing gazes. “Professor Blade, are you ok? You’re acting a little weird.”

            “I apologize, I’m just-” Kolivan coughed a little. “Excited.”

            “About what?” another student asked.

            “I have a date,” he said.

            He normally didn’t share personal information, but this was a small class and they all knew each other fairly well. “Ohhhh congratulations!” she said smiling.

            “Thank you, now we should get back to analyzing Shakespeare’s Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

            He let class out early, partially so he could make sure he was on time and also because he was nervous. It didn’t take him long to reach the Arus Café, and he was ten minutes early. Settling into a chair, Kolivan waited for Lance. He didn’t want to get coffee yet, wanting to wait for him to show up.

            Checking his phone, four came and went. Then 4:10, 4:15. Kolivan wilted a little, wondering if Lance had blown him off. Then the door to the café jingled and an out of breath Lance hurried through. He spotted Kolivan and rushed over. “I am-huff- so sorry!” Lance puffed out leaning over to catch his breath. “The bus was late and I had to run three blocks here.”

            “Take a breath and relax. It’s fine Lance.”

            He was just happy to see him, regardless. “I’ll order our coffees. Why don’t you sit down,” Kolivan said.

            “I’d like a vanilla latte with four pumps of vanilla please,” Lance said settling into a chair and unwrapping his scarf.

            “Of course, I’ll return shortly.”

            The line was short fortunately and Kolivan ordered their drinks. He simply got black coffee, Lance’s drink as well as two scones. While he waited for his drinks, he glanced back at Lance. He had his phone out and looked like he was taking selfies. A small smile curled on Kolivan’s face. How was that guy so cute? “Uh Kolivan?” the barista called out.

            He managed to hold their coffees and scones back to the table. “Here let me help.”

            Their fingers brushed when Lance took his coffee. “Thank you.”

            Kolivan settled into a chair across from Lance and took a sip of his coffee. “Oh, this is really good,” Lance said. “It’s been a while since I’ve had fancy coffee.”

            He cupped his fingers around the warm cup, holding it up to warm his face. Kolivan noticed the redness of his nose and ears. Kolivan wished he’d driven today, so Lance didn’t have to walk back to the bus stop. “I wanted to apologize again for my behavior last night.”

            “Kolivan its ok,” Lance said smiling. “It was kind of funny too.”

            “Well, I won’t let it happen again. How was your night?”

            “Me and Hunk watched Lord of the Rings last night. He makes the best popcorn, then we passed out at like 7 am cause we watched the extended editions.”

            “That sounds like more fun than I had.”

            “I’ve had my share of drunken nights,” Lance said fiddling with his cup.

            “I thought I was out of that stage of my life,” Kolivan said taking a bite of his scone.

            A faint flush crept on Lance’s cheeks. “I don’t even know how old you are.”

            “I’m 26, I finished my master’s program a little quicker than most. The community college didn’t require a PHD for me to teach there.”

            “You’re a bit older than me. I’m only 22, but I never finished school,” Lance said his smile fading. “I couldn’t afford it and I dropped out.”

            “Not everyone’s right for college,” Kolivan said.

            “My professors said I was going to do great things. I was in the pilot program at Altea University. I’m still paying off those loans,” Lance said. “But enough about me. What are your classes like?”

            Kolivan saw the smile he pasted on, hiding behind it. “The students are pretty well mannered, I do have a few who aren’t doing so well.”

            Lance took a bite of his scone and the soft groan he let out made Kolivan’s heart race. “These are good, man you were right.”

            “I have good tastes when it comes to pastries, but I fear that I would eat them every day if I could.”

            They chatted about school, students, and soon both of them were out of coffee and crumbs were all that were left of the scones. “I uh-I should get going home. This was nice Kolivan, thank you.”

            He didn’t want it to end, he enjoyed talking with Lance. “Would you like to come over and watch a movie with me?” Kolivan blurted out, regretting it immediately. “I mean...I understand you want to get home. Spend time with Hunk.”

            He was so awkward; how did others do this. Instead of refusing, Lance gave him a soft smile. “Sure, that sounds great. Let me just text Hunk and tell him where I’ll be.”

            Kolivan cleared their cups and paper while Lance texted his friend. Hopefully Lance couldn’t hear how loud his heart was beating or the nervous that made his hands shake. “All good.”

            “I do apologize. Since I don’t live far from campus, I walked today. I hope that’s ok and that you won’t get too cold.”

            He had warm gloves in the pocket of his jacket, but he wasn’t sure if it was ok to offer them to Lance. “That’s fine, walking is great.”

            Lance tucked his hands in his pockets when they got outside. A cool breeze swirled around them and Kolivan tried not to instinctively tuck Lance next to him.

            As they walked, Lance shivered a few times and Kolivan decided what the hell and wrapped an arm around Lance pulling him into his side. “Do you want my gloves?” he asked.

            To his surprise, Lance leaned into him. “Ok.”

            Kolivan peeled off his gloves and handed them to Lance. “Aren’t you going to get cold hands?”

            “I’ll be fine.”

            They were almost to his apartment, but Lance had almost stopped shivering. “I don’t like the cold, I’m used to the sun’s warmth,” Lance said as Kolivan punched in the code.

            “I’ll turn up the heat once we’re inside.”

            This time Kolivan took the elevator, letting Lance warm up a little by being next to him. “I can make some hot chocolate too.”

            Kolivan couldn’t help but press his lips against the top of Lance’s head. He knew he was moving a little too fast, but this man had him wrapped around his finger. The elevator dinged and the two walked to his apartment door.

            Once they were inside, he went and turned the thermostat up after pulling off his boots. He loosened the tie and slid it over his neck. “Make yourself comfortable, I’m going to turn on the kettle. There’s a blanket on the couch.”

            When Kolivan came out of the kitchen, Lance was curled up under the blanket. “What kind of movies do you like?” he asked.

            “Anything really.”

            Kolivan knelt in front of a small bookcase that held some DVD’s. He normally didn’t watch a lot of movies. “What about Batman Begins.”

            “Oooo Christen Bale, sounds good.”

            A tendril of jealousy threaded through Kolivan’s chest. “Maybe I should pick another movie.”

            Lance simply laughed, a pure sound that nearly stopped his heart. “You could still bench press more than him.”

            He put in the DVD, then the kettle whistled. “Be right back.”

            Kolivan mixed two mugs of hot chocolate, it wasn’t fancy, just the powdered kind. It was a little messy, dripping over the edges. “Here, sorry about the mess,” he said handing a few paper towels.

            “Mmm, this is great. Oh, the mini marshmallow kind, my favorite.”

            “Me too.”

            Kolivan started the movie and got under the blanket next to Lance. “You’re so warm Kolivan.”

            They drank their hot chocolate while the movie played. Lance leaned his head on Kolivan’s shoulder. He took the cup out of his hands and settled both of them on the side table. Wrapping an arm around Lance’s shoulder, he let the shorter man lean into him. Hopefully Lance wouldn’t be able to hear his heart race. “Mmm Kolivan,” Lance whispered.

            “Yes?”

            “Give me your hand.”

            He did as he was told and Lance laced their fingers together. “There, much better,” he said his voice sleepy.

            Kolivan squeezed his hand gently brushing his thumb over Lance’s soft skin. This was nice. It was hard to focus on the movie, especially with Lance so close. “Lance?” Kolivan whispered.

            “Mmm yeah?”

            “Can I kiss you?”

            Lance looked up a small smile on his lips. “Yeah, please.”

            Kolivan shortened the distance, pressing his lips against Lance’s. They were soft and warm and he cupped Lance’s cheek, brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance let go of his hand, reaching up to grip his shirt, swiping his tongue across Kolivan’s lower lip.

            Lance moved so he was settled in Kolivan’s lap, the blanket fall to the ground. Kolivan groaned softly when Lance deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue. He wanted to touch every part of Lance, trailing his fingers down Lance’s neck, chest, and settling on his hips.

            Another groan left his throat when Lance rocked his hips. Kolivan broke the kiss gasping a little. “L-Lance,” he gasped when Lance kissed down his neck and biting at his collarbone, licking the pain away. “We-we’re going a little fast.”

            It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy this, but he didn’t want to do anything Lance would regret. Lance froze and then curled in on himself. “I’m sorry, I just-I thought…”

            Kolivan reached up to cup his face in his hands. “It’s not you my starlight. I want you so bad it hurts, but I want us to go slow. Get to know each other, go on dates. I worry that you would regret any actions if I allowed this to continue.”

            Tears filled Lance’s eyes and began to drip down his cheeks. “Lance oh no what did I do wrong?” Kolivan said panicked.

            “I’m just so happy, you want me,” he said. “You called me starlight.”

            “You are, you shine brighter than any star,” he whispered kissing Lance’s nose.

            He brushed the tears from Lance’s eyes, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief. “Here.”

            Lance laughed, his smile a little watery. “You know no one uses handkerchiefs anymore,” he said blowing his nose.

            “I do, my Father used them. I guess I kind of kept the tradition.”

            Smiling, Lance leaned so they were touching foreheads. “I like you a lot my Koli.” 

            “And I you my starlight. Do you want to stay in my lap or get more comfortable?”

            Lance wiggled a little making Kolivan gasp. He growled low reaching to grip Lance’s hips. “Slow, remember?”

            Pressing his lips to Kolivan’s in a chaste kiss. “I know, just teasing.”

            Lance turned around and settled himself on Kolivan’s lap. “This is better.”

            He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, propping his chin on his head. The movie had progressed without them, but Kolivan couldn’t be happier. “Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” Lance asked turning his head upwards to look into his eyes.

            “Yes, you are my starlight,” Kolivan growled lowly, tightening his hold around Lance’s waist. “Hunk doesn’t get you.”

            “Were you worried about Hunk? He’s like my best friend, there’s no chance in hell. Plus, he’s hella straight and so into one of his classmates it’s not even funny.”

            “Mmm good. Antok still wants to meet you.”

            “Hunk does too.”

            “Maybe we should all get together soon.”

            “That would be interesting for sure,” Lance chuckled.

            _‘I’m so glad I found his cat,’_ Kolivan thought.

            If he hadn’t he would’ve never met Lance and wouldn’t be this happy.


End file.
